phantom x chapter 1: welcome to dometh part 2
by Guffer Mc
Summary: this story is about a 15 year old boy name kanae hagashi who is not a normal 15 year old, he's a phantom/human who has been living on his own ever since his parents died, and now he's going to a school for people that wants to be ghost hunters but thats not turning out so good, but he can only get to be who he wants to become by getting help by the greatest ghost hunter and allies.


welcome to dometh

part2

Kanae stared at the tall man, he never thought that anyone would actually care about him to actually help him up but it looked like today was his lucky day. the man still stared at the black curly afro boy with a smile, "come on! dont be shy!" the man said with his hand still out, kanae extended his arm out and grabbed a hold of the mans hand and was lifted back up, as he was dusting himself off the man began walk kanae to his office. they made it there a couple minutes after the incident with kanae and kazuha, the man opened up his room and walked over to behind his desk and sat down. he signaled kanae to his desk and had kanae sit in the seat in front of him, "so why am i here sir?" kanae asked curiously. the man cleared his throat and leaned forward in his chair as he staired into kanaes black eyes, "well i wanted to introduce myself to the new student of my school!...im kyojin the principal of the school...now your name", "im kanae hagashi...the future greatest ghost hunter!!!" he said with determination in his voice. kyojin looked at him and started to picture an image of his old friend that he hasnt seen since he was kanae's age, "at least someone at this school has an actual goal...but let me tell you this mr hagashi!, the only way you can become a ghost hunter is if you try your hardest to become one, and if you try your hardest in the tournament" kyojin said seriously. "yeah thats what i've been meaning to tell you, what is the tournament!" he asked, "well the tournament is to test every student here against each other in a battle to see who is worthy of becoming a ghost hunter, but those who doesnt make it in the four places of the winners will lose what we like to call ranks and that will make you have less of a chance to become a ghost hunter" he said. "well i know im gonna be in that top four winners place!" kanae said with determination, "good...im glad that your that confident...thats what a true ghost hunter has" he said smiling. "now! get to class, ill see you later mr hagashi" he said, kanae nodded and then waved goodbye to kyojin as he ran to his class, "i can see it now, that boy is the key to peace in this world. he will be the greatest ghost hunter" kyojin said with smile as he turned to his wall and looked up at a picture frame of him and his friend from a long time ago. after a couple of minutes kanae finally made it to his class and he was on time, he took a deep breath and then thought to himself, 'dont be nervous kanae, you can do this, th-the greatest ghost hunter isnt afraid of anyone'. he then extended his arm and opened up the door, the whole class was talking and laughing while the teacher was not yet there. kanae sighed and took a seat in the middle row of the class, he sat his bag down and looked up at the ceiling as he was bored of everypne yelling, after a moment of laughing and talking some had walked through the classroom door. it was a girl, kanae stared at the girl a little bit and then shrugged while some of the guys were looking at her with fear. the girl had blackish blue hair, she had one sharp K9 tooth that looked similar to kanae's k9 tooth, she was at least five feet tall and ten inches, her hair covered half of her face on the right, and her skin was a little bit pale. she walked over to a seat that was right next to kanae and sat down, she looked over at kanae and then extended one finger and poked his forehead, "move your head will ya!" she said sternly. kanae's eyes widen a little bit and then he turned to her as he glared with iritation, "hey! you could've said a little more nicely jerk!" he barked at her, "do you know who your talking too? im one of the few students too ever take down many ghost at thirte...", "i dont care who you are! i just want an apology!" he interupted. she stared at him im disbelief, "n-no one has ever stood up to me before...very well! sorry, i just get a bit cocky. anyways im katsumi nibutani, and im here to be a ghost hunter" she said, "im kanae hagashi! the future greatest ghost hunter!" he said, she stared at him and then blushed a bit. 'what am i thinking...i shouldnt be this happy happy about someone...he's just like everyone else, someone who want's to be a ghost hunter' she thought about our curly haired hero.

welcome to dometh: the end

(i hope ypu guys liked that chapter, ill try drawing out characters soon sometime next year. until then ill be doing these stories, next chapter i will put a link to my instagram, until next time.)


End file.
